


Carl Hickman Has A Secret

by Maymot97



Series: Crossing Lines fanfics [1]
Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Demigirl Character, M/M, Trans Character, Trans man Carl, mention past pregnancy, past trans male pregnancy, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl Hickman has a couple of secrets- not that he's opposed to telling people, if they ask. Unfortunately, sometimes questions aren't so much asked as answered without any warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carl Hickman Has A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I've only seen the first four episodes in order and then a various number of episodes that my mom's watched on Netflix. So if anything timeline wise is inaccurate I do apologize. :) also I have no fucking clue if Carl has any family alive.
> 
> Louis is always mourning isn't he?

Carl Hickman didn't have many secrets- well not many that were truly big secrets. He found it easier to live while being completely honest win the people around him. Of course their were something's that he liked to be kept to himself, if he had the choice. These were things he would disclose if he was asked but would not offer up. 

The first was that he was a trans man. It wasn't that he was ashamed of it or anything- he just didn't feel that people needed to know the ins and outs of his private- private- life. Though, Louis knew of course. Louis knew more than could be considered polite about him. 

The second- which ties in with the first- was that he had a child. A little girl- well, demigirl- almost 15 years old. She lived in the States with some family, he didn't like the idea of her being with him at the carnival, especially not with Genovese there. She was a weakness he could exploit. No one on the team knew about her- especially not Louis. 

It wasn't that Carl didn't want to tel Louis- he did- but Louis had moved on since their brief affair. He was married, he had had a son with his wife- and Carl was really sorry for Louis and Rebecca for their loss. Louis wasn't interested in him past friendly anymore. Of course, Carl reminded himself, that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to know. So really all Carl excuses boiled down to was that he didn't know how to Louis. 

But life tends to have a way of sorting these things out itself. 

It was after the ordeal with Genovese and Dimitrov. Everybody was healing, Louis was mourning, and there was a lot of paperwork. Everyone was being quiet, all still a little overwhelmed with the events that had recently happened. Anne Marie's absence stood out horribly. And then Dorn walked in, followed by a teenager with short black hair and brown eyes. Everyone watched as Dorn took the girl to Carl's desk- Carl who looked like he wanted to shout and leap up to hug this stranger at the same time. 

Dorn stopped a few feet from Carl's desk. The girl walked to stand in front of it. Carl stood up. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice very calm and quiet. 

The girl curled in on herself a little bit and said, "Gran said you were hurt, so she paid for a plane ticket for me. Please don't be mad, dad."

Carl shook his head and walked around his desk. He embraced the girl and smiled. "I can't be mad at you, honey."

The rest of the team was still staring at them, even Louis had come out of his alcove to watch. Eventually Eva asked, "Dad?"

Carl laughed softly and broke the hug. He turned her around and gestured to her. "This is my daughter, Louise."

Eva smiled and got up. She reached out a hand for the girl and said, "I'm Eva. Eva Vittoria."

Louise smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

The rest of the team got over their shock and began to get up and introduce themselves to her. Carl met Louis' eyes and the Frenchman gesture for Carl to follow him. 

Once they were alone, Louis leaned against his desk and raised an eyebrow at Carl. 

"Louise?"

Carl looked away from Louis and shook his head. "Yeah. She's almost 15, she lives with my mom while I'm here. We talk over the phone or Skype every day if there's not a case going on. She's really smart-"

Louis cut him off and crossed his arms over his chest. "Almost 15?"

Carl nodded. "Yeah."

"Is she...?"

Carl nodded once again. "Yeah. She is."

Louis took a few steps towards Carl. "Were you going to tell me?"

"Eventually. I couldn't think of a way to tell you. Especially now. I should've told you when I found out, but-"

Louis reached out and placed his hand on Carl's cheek. "It's alright, Carl. It's alright."

Carl smiled and reached up to grab Louis' hand. "Come on you need to meet her."


End file.
